metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Energy Transfer Module
About the Energy Transfer Module and Ing Possession "This item also rendered Samus immune to any form of Ing-possession for the entire duration of her mission on Aether, as the Energy Transfer Module seemingly produced constant light energy within her, thus repelling the Ing who attempt to possess Samus." There is no proof that this item rendered Samus immune to any form of Ing possession. And notice the word "seemingly" in there. There is not a shred of evidence to prove that immunity to Ing possession was because of this module. However, we can make an argument in favor of why Samus was capable of resisting Ing possession. Consider the following scan from the Luminoth, A-Voq: "Subject Luminoth has been dead for 1.2 decacycles. In addition to heavy combat damage, subject shows signs of numerous Ing possession attempts - all failed. Resisting these assaults would require incredible stamina and psychic durability." I think we can safely say that Samus possesses incredible stamina, and I dare say psychic durability. Metroid Fan 04:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I'll play the Trilogy version of Metroid Prime 2. I should be able to confirm this soon enough. ( 00:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC)) I doubt you'll find anything that supports that the Energy Transfer Module carries some kind of light within it to protect Samus from Ing possession in either version. :/ Metroid Fan 00:29, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ahem....? ( 00:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC)) So I was wrong. It's never wrong to question things when it doubt, however. A simple note earlier before I questioned the validity of the Energy Transfer Module having that effect would have saved me time. Then again, without having questioned the validity of this, we likely would not have had Samus' notes. Metroid Fan 00:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) True, but then again, anyone who questioned this in the beginning could have checked the scans before making changes to the article. Sorry if i sound irritating, i just had a rough day, and wasnt in the mood to boot up my hacked copy of Trilogy to check this out. ( 00:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC)) Sorry to hear about that. :/ Anyway, as for me, I don't have my Wii set up. I usually have to wait until the weekends to check for this kind of information. I would have checked otherwise. Metroid Fan 00:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I have a problem. About that inventory information, where did you find it? When I played Echoes on the GameCube, I went to check for the information about the Energy Transfer Module, and I couldn't find that item. So, where did you get the information? Metroid Fan 17:42, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Its written in Samus' personnal notes if im not mistaken. If you go on gamefaqs, they should pinpoint it. ( 19:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC)) Energy Transfer Module "The Energy Transfer Module allows you to siphon power from Energy Controllers. Samus's Notes: The Energy Transfer module has a power core fueled by light energy. The presence of this energy protects the user from Ing possession. Once you have siphoned all power from an Energy Controller on Dark Aether, you must return it to an Energy Controller on Aether." I don't know where at GameFAQs I am supposed to find it. It also doesn't make sense that the Alpha Splinter had the Energy Transfer Module and was possessed anyway. Did you check the game for yourself, or did you check GameFAQs? After I got the Energy Transfer Module, I tried to look for it in the inventory, and I could not find it. Was it added to the Wii version? Metroid Fan 16:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :I checked GameFAQs for that. I looked on the game today, (Trilogy vers.) and it said the same. The game FAQs was from the CGN version, so I don't think there's any chance of it being disputable evidence. Hope that gets some closure. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Please, tell me where it is located. You know, Start > Miscellaneous > Energy Transfer Module. Something like that, please? And still, it doesn't make sense that the Alpha Splinter was possessed by the Ing. Another contradiction? -_- Metroid Fan 15:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Inventory-Miscellaneous-Suit Expansions. Who originally had the Transfer Module? The Alpha Splinter or the Ing that possessed it? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:11, October 19, 2010 (UTC) People, if you've read the lore and history of the Luminoth, you'd known that the Ing stole the Energy Transfer Module from the Luminoth during the war, and that with this item, they've been stealing the energy from every Energy Controller on Light Aether -_-......( 19:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks. I'll go check. As for the question, it's irrelevant, since it grants immunity to Ing possession because of the light. The Energy Transfer Module should be a kryptonite to any of the Ing, even if the Ing is carrying it. Otherwise, it's a contradiction. Metroid Fan 20:22, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Very true. Perhaps the light is only lethal to the Ing when its designed as a harmful weapon? But then again, wasnt the Emperor Ing capable of holding the same kind of energy in its body (or was it something else)? In any case, I think this mystery should be added to the trivia section of this article, as well as Dark Alpha Spinter's, Ing's and Darkling's. (Latinlingo 21:00, October 19, 2010 (UTC)) :Samus and the Luminoth both first used Dark energy before Light Beams. I don't see what the problem should be. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:47, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Lol! I can't believe i overlooked that XD. So the transfer module can be handled in a way that doesnt harm its user, but can also be used as a offensive/defensive gear, like any existing weapon. Okay, mystery solved! Any objections Metroid Fan? (Latinlingo 03:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC)) : :I would think that the Energy Transfer Module would be assimilated into the Ing who is holding it, much like how Samus' armor absorbed it. Upon the Dark Alpha Splinter's death, the ETM appears and just floats there. The ETM is not a weapon, but it does act as a defensive device. Maybe Retro wasn't thinking too much about this? As for the Dark and Light Beam, the Dark Beam does use dark energy, but that dark energy has no possessive qualities. : Also, I see why I was unable to find the ETM in the inventory. When I checked my file where I completed the game already, the ETM showed up in the inventory. However, when I defeated the Dark Alpha Splinter, it did not show up. So I wondered when it would. After Samus talks to U-Mos, the ETM information shows up in Samus' inventory. I think that because her suit did not recognize this alien technology, and that U-Mos explained the ETM, it was updated into Samus' inventory. Metroid Fan 14:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but the Dark Beam is lethal to light creatures, and yet Samus and Luminoth used it without getting harmed, so the same thing applies to the Ing using the Energy Transfer Module (despite the item having light energy).( 16:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC))